womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Judy Garland
Frances Ethel Gumm ( Grand Rapids , Minnesota , June 10 1922 - Chelsea , London , June 22 1969 ), better known as Judy Garland was an American actress and singer . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Filmography *3 Radio 2 Top 2000 *4 Theatrical *5 Literature *6 External link Biography [ edit ] Frances Gumm was for the first time on stage when she was two and a half years old, along with her sisters, Mary Jane (1915-1964) and Dorothy Virginia Gumm (1917-1977): During a show in the theater of their father, they sang Jingle Bells . [1] They would still years as The Gumm Sisters act. In 1934 they performed together with George Jessel in Chicago . He took their name is less suitable and so arose the stage name Garland . They were now The Garland Sisters . Not much later Frances changed her name to Judy. The name she chose because of a popular song that was called at that time. In 1935, Garland was signed to MGM . She was adopted after the company at a birthday party for her Clark Gable song You Made Me Love You could sing. From 1936, she starred in movies, and after a number of films in which she had bit parts, she got in 1939 a starring role in the hit movie The Wizard of Oz . She was awarded an Academy Award and was once one of the most popular celebrities of MGM. For the film, she was known for her friendly relationship with Mickey Rooney . In her career she played in as many as nine films with him. Because of her busy life in film society Garland began amphetamine and bedtime barbiturates to swallow. Ultimately, this has an addiction. In the forties, she starred in movie musicals, which automatically became a success. In 1942 she became an adult actress and she was also taken seriously as such. In September 1945, she married MGM director Vincente Minnelli , and in 1946 she had daughter Liza Minnelli . She also co-starred with Fred Astaire and her good friend Peter Lawford in the film Easter Parade . It became increasingly difficult to reconcile her busy career with her life as a mother, she was often absent days at MGM. In June 1947 she attempted suicide. However, this failed and life seemed then just keep going. Because she was very much absent, she was suspended by MGM in 1949. She was replaced in many films. In June 1950 she cut in her throat with a piece of glass. She was eventually helped and went back to MGM in September 1950, eleven days later, she was fired as well. Garland then began to give concerts and separated them from Minnelli to be with Sid Luft to marry. In 1953 they had a daughter, Lorna Luft , and in 1955 they had a son, Joe Luft. In 1954 she received a comeback with her role in the popular film A Star is Born by Warner Brothers . She was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Actress for her role in this film. In the fifties she would not continue acting in films. In November 1959 Garland was found that liver inflammation had, they would never be able to sing. This made her concert at Carnegie Hall on April 23, 1961 a huge success. In 1963 she got her own television program, The Judy Garland Show . There were 26 episodes of it before it was removed from the tube, but the series gave her a four Emmy Nominations on. After the program was stopped, she went in 1964 with Liza Minnelli back in the theater. They also divorced Sid Luft. In 1969, her addiction was to barbiturates her fatal: she died of an overdose. Filmography [ edit ] Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Theatrical [ edit ] On 29 September 2013, the musical show "Garland & Minelli" went in Leiden Theatre premiered [2] . Janke Dekker played the role of Liza Minelli and Jelka Wood of Judy Garland. Category:1922 births Category:1969 deaths Category:Women's music